My Lovely Junior
by FuRaHeart
Summary: 2 chapter tambahan SENIOR I Love U. -Another Side Story-Cerita SENIOR yang diambil dari sudut pandang Sasuke. -PLUS- Sekuel SENIOR. Setelah lulus dari Konoha dan pacaran hampir 5 tahun, apa cinta SasuSaku masih tetap bertahan? Melihat Sakura bersama Gaara, Sasuke bilang, dia sudah tak mau lagi pacaran dengan Sakura. Apa mereka akan putus, atau Sasuke akan berikan kejutan lain?
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Junior**

**Chapter: **1/2  
**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO **and all character in Naruto belong to** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue. Sebelumnya, saya peringatkan karena ini **"Another Side Story"** dan diambil dari sudut pandang senior (tepatnya Sasuke) maka dipastikan ada banyak bagian cerita **Senior I LOVE U** yang masuk dan diceritakan kembali. Jadi, buat yang bosan dengan alur ceritanya silahkan lewati bagian chapter yang anda tak suka.

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**~Happy Reading~**

…

...

**Another Side Story : Senior~ Chapter 1**

Semua ini bermula dari suatu sore di musim semi yang indah. Hmm~ awal cerita yang terdengar manis bukan? Tapi tidak bagiku…

Aku, Sasuke Uchiha. Siswa kelas dua Konoha Academy. Beberapa hari ini terlibat sebagai panitia masa orientasi siswa baru Konoha. Bertindak sebagai senior penanggung jawab urusan tata tertib. Aku pahami, mengingat tugasku tentu saja sikapku terhadap junior sangat keras. Walau memang sifatku sendiri terkadang kejam. Hmm, tapi itu tak merubah kenyataan kalau aku cowok populer yang disukai banyak siswi baru. Belum lagi siswi Konoha lain dari berbagai angkatan dan kalau dihitung dengan siswi lainnya dari luar sekolah, _fans girl_-ku sangat banyak.

Aku boleh narsis dan blagu mengingat diriku ini pemuda tampan, pintar, kaya, keren, mempesona. Kurang apa lagi kalau hidupku nyaris sempurna dan banyak orang iri padaku. Err… meski kuakui aku juga orang yang dingin, kejam, cuek, kurang perhatian dan… Heh, sudahlah jangan bicarakan sifat jelekku lainnya. Yang penting aku ini cowok populer. Titik.

Terbukti dari banyaknya surat cinta yang dikirim padaku. Yah, itu mungkin cuma surat iseng yang junior tulis untuk senior sebagai main-main. Tapi padaku, kebanyakan isinya serius. Banyak dari mereka yang sungguh menyatakan cinta, bahkan sampai ngajak pacaran. Aku sendiri tak terlalu peduli, meski katanya menurut perhitungan aku menempati posisi pertama perolehan surat cinta terbanyak, menyusul si Dobe sang Ketua OSIS yang harusnya lebih populer dariku di mata para junior.

Hn. _Whatever!_

"Buang saja." kataku dengan cueknya enggan membuka apalagi membaca surat-surat itu.

"Oi, Teme, hargai dong. Setidaknya simpan dulu kek, atau lihat ini dari siapa, kapan-kapan baru kau baca. Jangan dibuang." kata Naruto.

"Hhh~ siapa sih dulu yang usulin rencana konyol kayak gini? Ngerjain banget tahu gak. Kau pikir aku punya cukup banyak waktu luang buat baca surat GaJe gak mutu gini." balasku.

"Iih, salah sendiri kau populer, makanya dapat banyak surat. Lihat tuh si Alis Tebal. Lee dapet dua surat aja udah senang sampai nangis saking terharunya."

Hahahaha~… Aku tertawa geli dalam hati. Dobe baka! Bandingin aku sama Rock Lee, gak selevel kali. "Hn. Maksudmu aku harus menari kegirangan gitu karena dapat lebih banyak."

"Paling banyak." Naruto mengoreksi.

"Tch, sama saja bagiku gak penting."

"Eh, heh, sudah cukup. Berisik banget sih kalian berdua." kata Shikamaru bermaksud melerai. Padahal aku juga tahu dia bersikap seperti itu karena mulai merasa tidur sorenya terganggu oleh acara pertengkaran kami. "Heh Naruto, kalau Sasuke tak mau terima ya sudah tak apa-apa. Itu suratnya kalau bagimu penting dan gak boleh dibuang ya buatmu saja."

Hn. Aku menyeringai. Setuju dengan usul Shikamaru. "Iya Dobe, semuanya buatmu. Aku ikhlas kok."

Naruto cemberut, sejenak dia menghela nafas panjang. "Haah~ buat apa aku terima surat cinta yang isinya namamu."

Dia pun mulai iseng membuka satu per satu surat-surat itu. "Dengar ya, hmm, isinya… Kak Sasuke keren. Kak Sasuke ganteng banget. Kak Sasuke cakep. Kak Sasuke aku suka kamu. Kak Sasuke aku cinta kamu. _Love you very much_. _Daisuki Sasuke-senpai_. _Aishiteru_. _Wo ai ni_. _Saranghae_. Kak Sasuke… kak Sasuke kita pacaran. Pacaran yuk. Kak Sasuke aku mengagumimu. Suka kamu. Cinta kamu. Ngajak pacaran…. Yaah, isinya hampir sama semua."

"Tuh kan dibilang percuma." kataku, "Ngapain baca surat isinya gak mutu."

"Ng, apa ini?" Naruto mengernyit memperhatikan satu surat. "Gak ada fotonya. Jangan-jangan dari cowok lagi, hahaha~…"

Seperti tadi, cowok berambut kuning rancung itu langsung membaca isi suratnya. Tak lama ekspresinya berubah. Sesekali dia melirik padaku sambil nyengir dan menahan tawa seolah ada yang lucu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai. Sikapnya yang mencurigakan membuat yang lain penasaran.

"Suratnya bagus, khekhekhe~…" gumam Naruto.

"Ng? Surat cinta buat Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Wkwkwkwk~ bagus, bagus banget lho. Baru kali ini aku baca surat cinta kayak gini."

"Mana?" Shikamaru lekas merebut surat itu dari tangan Naruto. Sai, Kiba dan Choji ikut nimbrung dari belakang, sama-sama membaca surat itu.

Aku mengernyit, walau masih tak bereaksi. Cuma merasa heran ekspresi mereka jadi berubah seperti Naruto tadi. "Apa sih, apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Wkwkwkwk~…" tawa itu terdengar membahana.

"Jiahahaha~ Teme, Teme, Dasar bos setan lu."

"Surat cinta kutukan nih. Bahaya kalau kamu gak terima cewek ini lho." kata Sai.

"Waduh Sas, entar bagi-bagi ya kalau dapat kolak pisang. Hehe~" sambung Choji.

'Duut'… Tiba-tiba bom atom milik cowok gendut itu meledak tak terduga. Ruang OSIS yang sempit kini jadi terkontaminasi gas beracun.

"Anjr*t, parah lu ji. Makan apa sih bau banget?" protesku. Karena sialnya aku yang berada paling dekat dengan dia.

"Ups, sorry, gak sengaja."

"Wkwkwkwk~…" Tawa teman-teman yang lain makin menjadi.

"Gila. Pas. Pas banget momennya."

"Oh, inilah yang namanya takdir."

"Wuahahaha~ beneran angin kentutnya menghantarkan perasaan cinta."

"Wkwkwkwk~…"

"Hahahaha~…"

"Hebat. Hebat."

Prok…prok…prok…

Suasana makin heboh. Tapi cuma aku sendiri yang cengo tak mengerti situasinya.

"Sini, berikan padaku." lekas kurebut surat yang jadi awal kehebohan ini. Onyx hitamku seketika membulat, terbelalak tak percaya saat membaca isi didalamnya. "Apa-apaan nih? Beraninya tuh orang." geramku setelahnya. "Siapa? Siapa yang berani ngatain aku kayak gini. Sialan!"

Naruto dan yang lainnya cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Meneketehe…"

"Alah, Sas, bukannya tadi kamu bilang gak peduli soal surat cinta."

"Iya bener. Lagian itu paling cuma iseng."

"Heh, ini sih bukan iseng, tapi penghinaan." protesku. "Kita harus cari pelakunya."

"Ya, terserah sih. Kalau mau cari ya cari sendiri." kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar dengan malasnya.

Naruto menawariku setumpuk surat cinta lain. "Nih, coba kau cek satu-satu siapa kira-kira junior yang kirim surat tapi gak kasih nama."

"Atau kau ingat-ingat lagi, apa kau benar punya salah yang sampai bikin dia begitu dendam padamu?" sambung Sai.

"Atau kau tunggu saja sampai ada yang memberimu kolak pisang itu dulu, kan lumayan." kata Choji, yang diingatnya masih saja tentang makanan.

"Tapi bukannya tadi kau bilang tak peduli." kata Kiba, "Cuma surat iseng kan, serius mau cari pengirimnya? Gak gampang lho."

"Ya, aku memang tak peduli. Tapi…" Kupandangi dan baca surat itu sekali lagi. Rasanya bikin sakit mata tiap menyapu kalimat yang tertera didalamnya. Aku benar-benar tersinggung.

"Hehehehe~… gimana Teme? Seru juga kan dapat surat cinta." sindir Naruto.

Tanganku terkepal. Rahangku mengeras. Bukti aku benar-benar marah. "Tak bisa kubiarkan. Ini sama saja menantangku. Pasti akan kutemukan orang itu."

Braaakkk….

Dengan perasaan kesal aku keluar dari ruangan seraya membanting pintu itu keras-keras. Suasana langsung hening seketika. Sikapku barusan ternyata cukup berhasil membungkam mereka.

Tapi…

"Wkwkwkwkwkwk~…."

Itu cuma sementara sampai riuh tawa itu kembali terdengar. Tak lepas pula dengan beragam celoteh yang masih terdengar makin membuat telingaku terasa panas. Meski kesal dengan canda dan gurauan itu, dari balik pintu yang tertutup aku hanya bisa meredam amarah. Percuma aku kembali mengamuk pada mereka yang tertawa di dalam sana. Teman-temanku tak sepenuhnya salah. Semua ini tak akan terjadi kalau si brengsek sialan itu tak menulis surat cinta memalukan yang dikirimnya padaku.

"Grrr… Awas kau ya." Dengan geram kuremas lembaran kertas merah jambu ditanganku itu. "Kalau sampai kutemukan orangnya, akan kubuat dia menyesal." sumpahku.

…

…

…

_Kepada Uchiha-ku sayang,_

_Pertama kali aku melihatmu, hatiku langsung terpikat. Bukan karena wajahmu yang tampan ataupun gayamu yang keren. Tapi karena sikap dan bentakan kasarmu yang menusuk hati._

_Sebelum ini mungkin telah ada salah pengertian diantara kita. Murkanya dirimu karena 999 ½ butir kacang kedelai yang tak sanggup kupenuhi menunjukkan betapa kerasnya hatimu, sekeras kepalamu. Apa lagi bila kau minta dibuatkan 1000 candi? Unbelievable. Aku tak sanggup. Aku tak punya anak buah jin dan siluman yang bisa kupekerjakan (mungkin kau sebagai bos setan bersedia meminjamkannya?) tapi bila kau minta 1000 candil, mungkin akan kupertimbangkan dan kuberi bonus dengan kolak pisang sekalian._

_Ini ungkapan cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir. Kutitipkan perasaanku pada semilir angin kentut yang berhembus disekitarmu. Betapa aku mencintaimu sebesar aku membencimu. Terimalah aku atau pergilah ke neraka bila kau menolakku._

…

…

…

Junior yang paling sering kubentak. Junior yang kena damprat pas hukuman 999 ½ kacang kedelai. Junior yang selalu memandang sinis padaku. Junior yang seakan punya sikap menantang. Junior rese yang membuatku kesal. Satu-satunya yang mungkin dendam padaku, yang berani mengirim surat itu mungkin cuma dia.

"Selamat siang, senpai." Sapa dua orang siswi baru dengan ramah saat kami tak sengaja berpapasan di koridor.

Seperti biasa aku hanya sedikit menyunggingkan bibirku, menarik satu senyuman samar membalas sapaan mereka.

Namun mataku tertarik pada salah satunya. Bukan si pirang yang tampak centil dan ganjen itu, melainkan gadis disebelahnya. Cewek bermuka judes yang punya rambut sewarna permen karet. Emerald hijaunya selalu balas menatapku tajam. Tak pernah sebelum ini orang baru menunjukkan sikap tak segan padaku. Kupikir dia cukup berani bersikap seperti itu. Jadi sudah pasti, Sakura Haruno, kaulah orangnya.

…

**=0=0=0=**

…

**Another Side Story : Senior~ Chapter 2**

"Ayolah, kak Sasuke, pliiis… tanda tangani buku catatanku." Gadis itu merengek sambil memegang ujung jaketku. Benar-benar memohon.

Tch, tak kukira dia bisa juga bertingkah sok manja padaku. Sakura Haruno, si anak baru itu meminta cap Uchiha sebagai syarat akhir untuk bisa mendapatkan kartu pelajarnya. Masa orientasi sudah lewat, tapi dia baru mendatangiku sekarang. Ya, walau sebenarnya aku sendiri memang menantikan dia memohon padaku seperti ini. Lama kutunggu saat aku bisa mempermainkannya dan balas mengerjainya karena kekesalanku soal surat cinta tolol tempo hari. Bukan hukuman push-up atau lari keliling lapangan, aku harus pikirkan cara keji yang bisa menyiksa dan benar-benar buat dia menyesal.

Apa ya? Mungkin kusuruh dia joged di tengah lapang sambil menyanyikan lagu enka ala Hachibi-sensei?

Tidak.

Jalan jongkok keliling komplek Konoha?

Tidak.

Atau membuka kedok wajah dibalik masker Kakashi-sensei?

Tidak. Cari yang lebih sulit.

Bersihkan toilet?

Jangan. Itu sih tak ada untungnya bagiku.

Ah, aku tahu. Akan kujadikan dia budakku selama sehari. Hmm, tidak, seminggu kurasa cukup. Fufufufu~ lihat saja nanti Sakura. Pikirku kejam seraya sedikit melirik kearah gadis yang berjalan tak jauh dibelakangku itu.

Kami dalam perjalanan menuju Ruang OSIS untuk mengambil cap Uchiha yang kusimpan di laci mejaku disana.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketika kulihat Sakura bergumam sambil memandangiku, "Kau terpesona padaku?"

"Tidak." bantahnya cepat, "Sama sekali tidak. Jangan terlalu narsis kak, itu menggelikan. Kakak pikir semua cewek itu naksir sama kakak. Duh kak, asal kakak tahu ya, mungkin aku ini satu-satunya cewek di Konoha yang bukan _fansgirl_-mu."

"Tch. Aku juga, tidak pernah mau punya_ fansgirl_ sepertimu." balasku sambil mendelik.

"Huuh, ya sudah." Sakura sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. "Lagipula hatiku ini cuma milik…." Diam sesaat, dia alihkan pandangannya, "Kak Gaara!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak mengobrol dengan siswa kelas dua bernama Gaara. Kuperhatikan mereka berdua tampak akrab. Dan ekspresi macam apa itu, aku heran melihat gadis yang biasanya ketus padaku bisa ramah terhadap orang lain. Tidak. Sebenarnya terhadap si Dobe juga tadi Sakura bersikap baik dan sopan, tapi kenapa kalau padaku sama sekali tidak?

Huff~ sudahlah. Lagipula untuk apa kupikirkan hal ini. Tak penting.

…

Sreg…

Kubuka pintu Ruang OSIS dan lekas masuk kedalam, berjalan menuju laci mejaku dan mengambil cap. Langkahku terhenti sesaat setelah kupikir untuk apa aku keluar sekarang dan memberikan cap ini padanya. Memangnya siapa yang butuh. Dan benar saja, Sakura yang lama menungguku di luar lekas masuk ke dalam.

"Hiih, mana capnya?" dengan kesal Sakura berburu masuk menghampiriku. "Sudah kutunggu daritadi…"

Karena dia terus meminta, akhirnya sambil masih memandang sebal gadis itu, aku cap buku catatannya.

Plok… kini sebuah lambang kebanggaanku, lengkap dengan namaku tertera di atas buku catatannya.

"_Yokatta~…_" riang Sakura kemudian. "_Sankyu~ senpai..._" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Deg!...

Sesaat aku terpaku melihat Sakura seakan sesuatu telah merasukiku. Pertama kali kuperhatikan dan menyadari kalau gadis itu mempunyai senyuman yang manis.

"Jaa~…"

Lamunanku buyar mendengar dia pamit dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Heh, tunggu Jidat!" kupanggil dan cepat menyusulnya. "Mau kemana kau? Memangnya cap itu gratis, seenaknya saja pergi sebelum melakukan sesuatu untukku." Sakura bermaksud lari dariku, "Hoi, jangan kabur."

Sampai di ujung tangga, baru kucengkeram bahunya, mencegah dia pergi, Sakura tampak kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kyaaaaaaa~…" jerit Sakura.

Gawat!, pikirku.

Refleks aku tangkap tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat sementara kami merosot terjatuh dari tangga. Sakit luar biasa kurasakan di bagian punggung, kaki dan tanganku. Tapi sebisa mungkin tetap kulindungi gadis itu.

Hah hah hah hah hah~… Nafas dan jantungku masih berburu cepat setelahnya. Syukurlah, kami selamat.

Tapi…

Deg-deg.. deg-deg.. deg-deg..

Aku rasakan ada degup jantung lain yang berpacu beriringan denganku. Sejenak onyx-ku menangkap emeraldnya. Posisi kami, saat aku masih memeluk Sakura, benar-benar dekat. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat paras cantik gadis itu. Helaian rambut _soft-pink_-nya. Bulu mata lentiknya. Emerald memikat itu. Pipi halusnya. Sampai pada bibir merah merekah itu. Bibir yang tadi terlihat manis saat tersenyum, apakah semanis kalau aku coba mengecapnya sendiri?

Cup~…

Iya, manis. Pikirku, saat mendaratkan bibirku di atas bibirnya dan sebentar menggulumnya.

"Waaaa~…" Sakura lekas melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya padaku. Kesal. Dia terlihat kesal sekarang. Berulang kali dia seka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Tampak tak sudi barusan sudah kucium.

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku malah jadi geli sendiri. Sengaja kukecap kembali bibirku. Kelembutan dan rasa bibir Sakura masih tersisa. "Manis. Rasa Cherry. Aku suka." kataku sedikit menggodanya.

Duaaak… Jduk… Buk…

"Aaaaw…" Belum sembuh sakitku sehabis jatuh dari tangga tadi, Sakura langsung menendang kakiku. Mendorongku kembali jatuh dan menggamparku dengan buku catatannya.

"Mesum. Dasar mesum!" teriaknya marah sambil berlari pergi.

"Aduuuh…" Aku meringis kesakitan. Tertatih dan mencoba berdiri. "Sialan. Dasar cewek kasar. Dicium dikit aja langsung ngamuk." kesalku kembali teringat Sakura.

Dengan susah payah aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan ketika kulayangkan pandanganku ke sisi lain koridor, kulihat di kejauhan Sakura tengah bersama lelaki berambut merah itu. si Gaa… Ga apa sih namanya? Gaara ya?

Cowok itu, rasanya aku pernah lihat dimana ya?

…

**=0=0=0=**

…

**Another Side Story : Senior~ Chapter 3**

Cowok berambut merah…

Aku terdiam sesaat memperhatikannya. Terkejut karena kupikir lelaki itu Gaara. Gaara di rumahku?

"Yo!" sapanya.

Bukan. Ternyata bukan Gaara. Mereka sama-sama berambut merah hanya saja yang ini punya tampang lebih _baby face_ dan tak bertato 'Ai' di kening.

"Aneh, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Adikmu dari tadi terus saja melihatku." bisik pemuda itu pada kakakku.

Itachi mengerling dan sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya ke arahku, "Sudah. Jangan pedulikan adik bodohku itu. Yang penting sekarang, apa kau sudah hubungi adikmu, Sasori?"

Lelaki berambut merah bernama Sasori itu mengangguk, "Iya. Dan parahnya dia lupa harus antar barang itu kemari."

"Hah, terus gimana dong?" cemas Itachi.

"Tenang saja, sudah kusuruh cepat kemari kok. Paling sebentar lagi dia datang."

"Hmm, bagus. Bagus. Aku ingin cepat selesaikan tugas kita."

Sasori mengangguk. "Iya, daripada bosan menunggu, mau ikut taruhan main kartu gak Itachi? Bareng Tobi sama Deidara."

"Hahaha~… iya boleh deh boleh." Itachi merangkul Sasori. Dua pemuda itu cepat berlalu dari dapur. Meninggalkanku yang masih _sweatdrop_ mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Ah~ baru ingat. Sejak kemarin malam kakak lelakiku itu, Itachi Uchiha mengajak teman-teman Akatsuki-nya main ke rumah. Bilangnya sih buat mengerjakan tugas, tapi disela kesibukan mereka, yang sering kulihat malah kerjanya cuma main-main. Menyetel musik, hura-hura dan bikin berisik.

Glek… aku teguk banyak air putih menutup sarapan pagi menjelang siangku yang cuma makan sepotong _sandwich_. Hari minggu memang hari paling malas. Aku yang terlambat bangun jadi tak dapat sarapan. Tapi sebentar lagi juga sudah masuk jam makan siang. Sebelum itu, aku putuskan mau mandi dulu.

…

**=0=0=0=**

…

**Another Side Story : Senior~ Chapter 4**

Crssss…. rssss.. rsssss….

Di tengah keheningan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara air yang mengalir. Jatuh kian bersusulan seperti hujan milikku sendiri. Kubiarkan itu terus membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Menetes menyusuri helaian rambut raven itu, menyapu wajah, hingga ke setiap lekuk tubuh atletis dengan dada bidang, otot-otot lengan dan perut yang terbentuk sempurna, terus sampai ke ujung kakiku dan berakhir di lubang pembuangan air di sudut kamar mandi.

Kepulan asap mulai tampak memenuhi ruangan menyusul tetesan air hangat yang keluar dari _shower_. Kupejamkan mata, sekalian menikmati kesegarannya. Dan lagi-lagi bayangan yang terlintas dipikiranku adalah dia.

Wajahnya. Jidat lebarnya. Ekspresinya. Tatapan tajam emerald-nya. Cara bicara ketusnya padaku. Helaian _soft-pink_ itu… Sakura Haruno…

Kriit…

Aku cepat memutar kran _shower_ di depanku, air langsung berhenti mengalir menghujani.

"Tch, aku pasti sudah gila. Untuk apa aku mengingatnya?" kesalku. Barusan aku seperti bukan diriku saja. Sejak kapan aku peduli dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi pada seorang cewek. Dan itu si menyebalkan Sakura.

Hhh~… Sejenak aku menghela nafas panjang seraya menyeka air yang membasahi wajah. Kuputuskan untuk menyudahi saja ritual mandiku saat ini. Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar bilas dan mengambil handukku yang tergantung di palang besi. Langsung cepat kupakai untuk mengeringkan tubuhku yang masih basah.

Cklek…

Kuperhatikan knop pintu itu bergerak. Aku terdiam, mengernyit heran.

"Siapa?" pikirku, "Kakak atau temannya? Kenapa masuk kamar mandi lantai atas?"

Dan rasa penasaranku cepat berganti keterkejutan saat mendapati orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah…

"Kyaaaaaa~…." teriaknya histeris, buru-buru gadis berambut sewarna permen karet itu berbalik.

O-M-G… Harusnya yang syok itu kan aku. Dengan cepat langsung kupakai handukku, melingkarkannya di pinggang. Barusan dia gak lihat 'barang berharga'-ku kan? Malunya kalau sampai iya.

"Heh!" kupanggil dia seraya mendekat.

Tak mau menurut, langsung saja kucengkeram bahunya dan memaksanya menghadap padaku. Kudorong dia merapat ke tembok dan menaruh tanganku di sisi kanan dekat kepalanya, tak akan kubiarkan dia melarikan diri. Meski ingin berontak, tapi gadis itu tampak segan mendorongku jauh. Mungkin merasa ragu untuk sekedar menyentuh tubuhku yang setengah telanjang. Jarak kami sekarang jadi begitu dekat. Dan yang lebih tak kupercaya, ternyata dia adalah Sakura.

Untuk apa dia disini, bahkan sampai mau mengintipku mandi?

Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab saat ditengah pertengkaran kami, dua orang datang melerai. Kakakku Itachi dan temannya yang bernama Sasori.

"Nii-san…" kataku dan Sakura nyaris berbarengan. "Eh?…" Kami berdua jadinya kembali bertatapan.

Aku merinding mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Kau…" Sakura terbelalak tak percaya menatapku.

Aku pun demikian. Bergantian menatap Sakura, Itachi dan Sasori. Dua Aniki itu juga saling berpandangan heran. Lalu tatapan mereka tertuju pada tanganku yang sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Itachi, akhirnya mencairkan suasana yang sesaat sempat membeku.

"Sudah saling kenal ya?"

Hah, kebetulan macam apa ini? Sakura itu adiknya Sasori?

…

…

…

Bruugh…

Aku hempaskan diriku jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Sambil meringis, sebentar kuusap kembali pantatku yang masih terasa sakit. Sialan. Hatiku kembali dongkol teringat Sakura kali ini berhasil balas mempermainkanku. Padahal tadi tinggal sedikit lagi sampai kudapatkan ciumannya. Tapi sekarang, bahkan kartu pelajar yang mau kujadikan pegangan supaya dia menurut padaku pun sudah berhasil direbutnya.

"Gadis itu, benar-benar… uh~ Menyebalkan!" teriakku kesal.

Meski begitu, entah kenapa rasanya sedikit berbeda. Teringat Sakura, aku memang kesal tapi sekaligus merasa senang. Sepertinya sekarang aku jadi sedikit tertarik padanya. Terlebih lagi…

Kusentuh bibirku dan sambil menutup mata kukenang kembali kejadian kemarin sore saat aku tanpa sadar sudah mencium gadis itu. Sungguh rasa dan kelembutannya masih tersisa. Dan kalau terus kuingat, jantungku jadi berdebar lain dari biasanya. Perasaan apa ini, aku masih belum mengerti. Apa mungkin aku suka padanya?

"Hahaha~…" aku tertawa kaku. Sebentar merinding. "Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Tch, kayak yang gak ada cewek lain saja yang lebih baik." Kuenyahkan pikiran dan memendam perasaanku itu dalam-dalam.

"Jangan jadi payah Sasuke!" kukatakan itu pada diri sendiri. "Cuma ciuman doang masa sampai buatmu jatuh cinta?"

…

**=0=0=0=**

…

**Another Side Story : Senior~ Chapter 5**

Ya, ini memang bukan sekedar karena ciuman. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku menaruh minat sebesar ini terhadap orang lain. Sungguh yang kurasakan ada sesuatu dalam gadis itu yang membuatku tertarik. Rasanya menyenangkan setiap kali menggoda dia, membuatnya marah dan balas menyerangku. Aku seperti punya mainan yang tak pernah bosan kumainkan. Makanya sewaktu iseng kurebut sepotong _chicken katsu_ makan siangnya, niatku cuma bercanda, tapi tak kukira dia akan semarah itu padaku hanya karena puding.

Byuuur…. Aku langsung disiramnya dengan air.

"Wah?"

"Sakura…" / "Sasuke…"

Semua orang terkejut. Kurasakan tatapan mereka tertuju pada kami.

"Kau, beraninya…" desisku seraya menyeka wajahku yang jadi basah, kupandang Sakura dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hei, hei, udah cukup. Hentikan! Masa berantem cuma karena berebut ayam." Naruto coba melerai. "Teme, kamu yang salah. Sana minta maaf sama Sakura."

"Enak aja." Aku berkelit. Ya ampun, masa aku yang disiram, aku yang jadi korban, tapi aku yang harus minta maaf. Harga diriku sebagai Uchiha tak bisa menerimanya.

Kupikir saat itu Sakura hendak balas memakiku, tapi nyatanya dia malah terdiam. Kulihat Emerald-nya berlinang, Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya seperti sedang mencoba menahan diri untuk tak menangis. Aku terpaku melihat ekspresinya. Tak lama gadis itu memilih berbalik dan tanpa basa-basi melenggang pergi begitu saja. Benar-benar menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Ayolah, masa cuma karena puding." dengusku tak mengerti.

"Iih, kak Sasuke jahat. Itu bukan sembarang puding. Sakura mendapatkannya dari orang yang dia sukai. Buatnya itu berharga." kata Ino, memberikan penjelasan.

Sejenak aku berpikir, "Orang yang disukai Sakura? Tch, si Gaara itu ya?"

"Wah, Teme, kali ini memang salahmu. Sebaiknya kau minta maaf sama Sakura-chan." kata Naruto.

Minta maaf? Err… Ya mudah saja sih buatku minta maaf. Baiklah, aku akui kesalahanku. Tapi rasanya kesal juga setelah tahu dia marah padaku karena ada hubungannya dengan Gaara.

Sakura baka!

…

**=0=0=0=**

…

**Another Side Story : Senior~ Chapter 6**

Bodoh!

Yang bodoh itu aku atau dirimu?

Menyukai orang yang menyukai orang lain.

…

Aku terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataan Matsuri. Gadis berambut cokelat siswa sekolah putri Suna Gakuen itu adalah tetangga dan teman masa kecilku. Pantas saja aku merasa seperti pernah melihat Gaara sebelumnya. Itu karena sering melihat pemuda itu jalan bersama Matsuri di sekitar komplek perumahan.

"Gaara Sabaku… Pacarmu… Yang rambutnya merah? Yang punya tato 'Ai' di kening?" tanyaku.

"Iya, yang ganteng, keren, baik. Hmm, itu kamu udah kenal dia?" kata Matsuri.

"Hn. Gak disebut kenal sih, hanya saja…" aku kembali teringat Sakura. Kalau tak salah tadi dia pergi ke gedung barat jangan-jangan mau bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Bagus." Matsuri langsung menarik tanganku. "Kalau gini kan jadi gampang. Sasu… pliss, temani aku bantu cari Gaara ya."

Sebetulnya malas banget buatku jalan bareng Matsuri, apalagi buat cari lelaki itu. Tapi hatiku sedikit resah. Cemas memikirkan Sakura. Bagaimana reaksinya kalau dia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang Gaara.

…

…

…

"Huaaa… huhuhu… hik…hik…hik…hik…"

Didadaku dia terisak. Menangis. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Tangannya yang terkepal mencengkeram erat bajuku. Membasahinya dengan cairan bening yang keluar kian bersusulan dari emerald sembabnya. Tubuh itu gemetar, tampak rapuh dan seakan bisa hancur bila tak kuperlakukan dengan lembut. Maka kudekap dia perlahan. Membelai helaian _soft-pink_ sepunggungnya. Mencoba menenangkan. Dan kuharap kehadiranku bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Disela suara tangis, berulang kali terdengar nama 'Gaara' disebutnya. Nama lelaki yang kutahu selama ini disukainya. Lelaki yang barusan mungkin sudah menolaknya. Memberikan luka menyakitkan hati yang membuatnya sampai menangis seperti ini dipelukanku. Bisa kurasakan segala kesedihannya. Betapa Sakura terluka dan betapa dia begitu mencintai pemuda itu. Semuanya bisa kurasakan. Dan aku sendiri pun baru menyadari adanya perasaan lain yang muncul dalam hatiku saat aku bersama Sakura seperti ini.

…

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura lirih, begitu kami berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah. "Sampai nanti, kak Sasuke."

Aku terdiam sesaat, memandangi sosok gadis yang berjalan kian menjauh itu. Barusan Sakura masih mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya padaku seraya berpamitan.

Sejak bertemu dengannya, melihat senyumannya, berusaha mengenal dirinya, aku makin berubah jadi tak seperti diriku yang biasanya. Gadis itu… Sakura Haruno… Dia sudah mengusik hidup dan hatiku sampai sejauh ini. Sosoknya berubah jadi berarti buatku. Jadi sosok tak terabaikan. Maka saat kulihat dia pergi dengan masih membawa kesedihan, aku tak bisa diam saja membiarkan dia menanggung rasa itu sendirian.

Tap… tap… tap…

Kuputar langkahku dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya aku biasa pulang. Kuikuti kemana Sakura pergi. Dan benar saja, dia masih menangis sendirian di taman sambil bermain ayunan.

…

"Cengeng." seruku seraya mendekatinya.

Sungguh aku tak tahan lagi melihat air matanya mengalir karena si Gaara sialan itu.

"Sakura, kau sangat menyukai orang itu?" tanyaku.

Dia menggangguk pelan, air matanya makin mengalir.

Setetes. Dua tetes. Tiga tetes…. Dengan kedua ibu jari tanganku perlahan kuhapus setiap air matanya.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu yang jelek jadi lebih jelek kalau menangis?" godaku, setengah bercanda.

"Aku tak peduli, hik…" jawab Sakura.

"Dia sudah membuatmu seperti ini apa kau masih menyukainya?" tanyaku lagi. Ayolah Sakura, dia sudah menolakmu, untuk apa kau masih menangis dan memikirkannya.

"Mungkin iya…" jawab Sakura. Sudah kuduga dia akan bilang begitu.

"Kalau aku sangat benci." kataku terus terang. Ya, aku benci Gaara yang sudah buatmu jadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Bukan urusanmu kan?" Sakura balas bertanya padaku.

"Gadis yang kusukai sudah direbutnya." jawabku dengan jujur. Itu kau, Sakura. Aku menyukaimu tapi Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu memikatmu. Aku sendiri memang baru menyadari perasaanku sekarang ini.

"Begitu? Kau juga sakit hati." kata Sakura.

"Sangat. Tapi aku tak menangis." balasku, walau dalam hati aku pun merasa sakit kau mencintai orang lain sampai sedalam ini.

"Hebat." kata Sakura, memujiku.

Ya, aku hebat. Dan aku tak akan kalah dari si rambut merah itu. Pasti akan kuhapus semua rasa sukamu terhadapnya. Akan kubuat kau kembali tersenyum.

Kutatap emeraldnya lekat-lekat seraya memperpendek jarak diantara kami. "Karena itu mulai sekarang, aku sudah putuskan…." Kupejamkan mataku sementara bibirku mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Sakura, ayo kita pacaran…." Ajakku, sungguh-sungguh.

...

**=0=0=0=**

…

**Another Side Story : Senior~ Chapter 7**

Mungkin ini tak akan mudah. Perasaan seseorang tak bisa begitu saja dirubah. Dan memang harus kumulai dengan menerima Sakura yang menyukai Gaara. Akan kutunggu sampai dia selesai menata hatinya kembali, lalu menerimaku sepenuhnya. Karena itu, bagiku tak apa bila dia masih belum bisa melupakan lelaki itu. Berpura-pura kuat walau aku tahu dengan pasti semakin dia coba tahan, rasa sakit di hatinya semakin menjadi.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura sampai mau menerima ajakan _double date_ Matsuri. Padahal bisa saja dia tolak, tak usah sampai memaksakan diri 'bersikap biasa' pada dua orang itu. Melihat GaaMatsu jalan bergandengan tangan dengan mesra, saling suap-suapan makan kue, bercanda, bersenda gurau, pacaran seakan dunia milik berdua, sampai mana Sakura bisa tahan melihat semua itu?

Dan puncaknya, di _ferris wheel_….

"_Kiss me_…" kata Matsuri tiba-tiba. Gadis itu dengan ganjen makin merapat pada Gaara. Maksa minta dicium.

"Disini?" Sambil tersipu malu, si Gaara sekilas melirikku dan Sakura.

Ya, buatku sih tak masalah mereka mau ciuman kek, apapun terserah. Bukan urusanku. Cuma masalahnya, yang akan mereka lakukan pasti menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Kulirik gadis yang duduk disampingku itu sampai membeku, melohok tak percaya melihat GaaMatsu berciuman.

Sedikit lagi, sampai cairan bening diatas iris emeraldnya mendesak turun. Dengan cepat kutarik Sakura masuk dalam pelukanku.

"Jangan lihat." bisikku di telinganya. "Jangan nangis. Kalau kau mau, katakan padaku." Kubilang aku bisa menghapus rasa sakit hatinya. Akan kubantu Sakura untuk tunjukkan pada Gaara kalau dia pun bisa bahagia. Buat Gaara menyesal sudah mencampakannya.

Tak lama Sakura menengadah, menatapku lekat-lekat. Tangannya yang terkepal kini mencengkram erat baju kemejaku. "Iya, aku mohon, Sasuke. Hapus kesedihanku." bisiknya lirih.

Kusunggingkan bibirku membuat satu senyuman tipis. Balas menatap gadis itu dengan lembut. "_As you wish_…" bisikku seraya mendaratkan bibirku di atas bibirnya.

Cuma ini yang terpikirkan olehku untuk membalas ciuman dengan ciuman. Kukira Sakura akan menolakku seperti biasa, tapi diluar dugaan gadis itu mengerti maksud tindakanku dan malah membiarkanku semakin menyentuhnya. Kusibakkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan merengkuh wajahnya. Semakin mendekapnya erat sementara bibirku terus mengecap dan menggulum bibirnya. Sakura bahkan mau membukakan jalan agar lidah kami bertemu dan saling bertukar saliva. Sementara setiap degup jantung dan getaran dalam diri kami menyatu. Kami lakukan ciuman lebih dalam, lebih mesra dari sekedar menempelnya bibir Gaara dan Matsuri tadi.

Terakhir, usai melepaskan pagutan itu, kukecup kening Sakura dan menyeka ujung mata, pipi dan bibirnya. "Kau suka?" bisikku lembut.

Sambil menggulum senyum dengan wajah yang memerah, gadis itu menatapku malu-malu sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Tapi sungguh, melihatnya sekarang Sakura tampak lebih manis dan semakin mempesona di mataku.

'Aku mencintaimu. Walau aku tahu mungkin kau rela melakukannya tadi karena ingin buat Gaara cemburu.'

…

**=0=0=0=**

…

**Another Side Story : Senior~ Chapter 8**

Aku iri…

Haha~ aneh bukan? Aku yang seorang Uchiha ini, yang miliki kehidupan nyaris sempurna bisa sampai merasa frustasi hanya karena lihat orang pacaran. Perasaan itu timbul saat melihat Sai dan Ino tampak asyik berduaan. Tak kusangka gadis centil itu bisa juga terpikat sama Sai yang sok polos tapi ceplas-ceplos.

Aku juga ingin seperti mereka yang bisa terang-terangan pacaran di sekolah. Bergandengan tangan, menghabiskan waktu jam istirahat berdua, dan yang lebih penting dengan berani menunjukkan status hubungan kami. Tak seperti aku dan Sakura sekarang.

Aku rindu, ingin bertemu Sakura. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu kutemui dia di kantin dan menyerahkan satu cup puding strawberry kesukaannya. Harusnya tadi aku ikut makan siang bersamanya. Tak usah _so cool_ dihadapan siswa lain dan lagi-lagi menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

'Kenapa aku jadi pengecut gini?' makiku pada diri sendiri, 'Payah kau Sasu!'

Hmm, habisnya aku sendiri tak tahu hubunganku dan Sakura ini disebut apa. Sakura masih tak percaya aku serius mencintainya. Tch, dasar bodoh! Waktu kuajak pacaran pun, dia pikir aku sedang mempermainkannya seperti biasa. Tapi waktu kuajak ciuman, dia mau dan tak menolakku.

_It's so complicated_.

Ya, semua ini gara-gara si Gaara sih. Coba kalau Sakura tak mencintainya. Cukup hanya ada aku seorang.

"_Sakura, bisakah kau menyukaiku? Hanya aku seorang. Cintai aku."_

Kemarin sehabis _double date_ kutanyakan hal itu padanya. Dan kuhentikan dia saat coba untuk menjawabnya. Terus terang aku takut. Takut harus mendengar jawaban yang mungkin mengecewakan akan keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Hhhh~…" Sejenak aku menghela nafas panjang. Makin membenamkan kepalaku dalam lipatan tangan di atas meja.

"Kenapa Teme?" tanya Naruto, menyadari keluh kesahku.

"Hn." Enggan menjawab, aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Ahahaha~… kau juga iri ya lihat Sai?" tebak Naruto, yang langsung ku _death glare_ dia.

Aku tak suka si Dobe seenaknya bicara. Walau aslinya memang iya, aku iri.

"Yah, namanya juga resiko yang jomblo, hahaha~ makanya Teme, cepet cari pacar." lanjut cowok berambut duren itu.

Ih, dengar dia bicara begitu, aku makin ingin hajar wajahnya yang sudah seperti siluman rubah. Baru mau kubalas, tiba-tiba…

Drrr… Drrr… Drrr…. Ponsel di saku celanaku bergetar. Lekas saja kurogoh dan melihat ada panggilan telepon masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Yo…" sapaku.

Hening sejenak, sebelum kemudian terdengar suara seorang gadis dari seberang sana. "Sasuke…"

"Siapa ini?" tanyaku, "Kalau tak penting jangan hubungi aku. Dan awas kalau kau coba-coba iseng."

"Ini aku, Sakura." jawab gadis itu.

"Jidat?" teriakku tak percaya. Wah, kebetulan sekali pas aku lagi kangen dia langsung telepon.

"Ugh, setidaknya panggil aku Haruno saja kalau tak mau sebut namaku." protes Sakura.

"Hn." Aku pura-pura bersikap cuek, "Lalu ada apa sampai telepon segala?"

"Iya. Sekarang kau ada dimana? Bisa kita bertemu? Ada hal yang mau kubicarakan. Aku sudah di atap, tapi kau tak ada."

Aku mengernyit heran, "Di atap? Ngapain? Aku ada di ruang OSIS."

"Eeh, tapi tadi temanmu bilang kau ada disini." kata Sakura.

"Teman yang mana? Aku bersama si Baka Dobe, Sai, Shikamaru dan lainnya. Juga ada seorang temanmu yang berisik itu disini." jelasku padanya.

"Ino?" Sakura terdengar kaget.

"Hn, mungkin. Entah, kalau itu namanya." kataku cuek. "Kemarilah, Sakura. Kalau kau butuh aku." lanjutku.

"Iya, aku akan segera kesana." kata Sakura langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Tuut… tuuut… tuuut….

'Asyik bisa ketemu sama Sakura.' riangku dalam hati, setelah menutup ponselku dan kembali menjejalkannya kedalam saku.

"Wah, wah, wah, telepon dari siapa tuh? Mencurigakan. Tampang Super BT-mu sekarang jadi berbunga-bunga." goda Naruto.

"Ehem…" aku hanya mendehem dan tersenyum samar. Kembali bersikap _so cool_.

"Aih~ telepon dari pacar ya kak?" sela Ino, ikut-ikutan nimbrung. "Cie… cie…"

"Eeh, memangnya Teme punya pacar?" kaget Naruto.

"Idih, kak Naruto masa gak tahu sih? Payah!" sindir Ino.

"Lho, jadi benar ya Sasu, gadis yang di foto itu pacarmu?" tanya Sai.

"Foto?" Aku mengernyit heran, tak mengerti maksudnya. "Foto apa?"

"Jiaah~ gimana sih, masa sampai kak Sasuke sendiri juga tak tahu soal gosip itu?" kata Ino.

"Iya Sasu, gosip yang lagi HOT di sekolah, katanya kau sudah punya pacar." sambung Sai.

"Hah? Ha ha ha~… masa?" aku terkekeh, "Paling itu gosip basi biasa yang disebar fansku cuma buat cari sensasi." kataku, mengingat sebelum ini juga sudah sering beredar gosip serupa. Banyak gadis yang salah mengerti kebaikan sepeleku jadi perhatian yang membuat mereka merasa kuperlakukan istimewa. Padahal selama ini aku tak pernah menaruh minat pada siapapun, kecuali pada Sakura sekarang.

"Terus kalau gitu gadis ini siapa dong?" tanya Ino sembari menyodorkan ponselnya padaku, memperlihatkan gambar foto yang tertera di sana. "Yang lagi pelukan ini kak Sasuke, kan?"

Haah?... Aku cukup terjekut juga pas lihat foto itu. Cowok dengan model rambut mencuat kebelakang itu sudah pasti aku, dan si cewek yang tampak samar kupeluk pastinya adalah Sakura. Itu foto waktu kupeluk Sakura dihadapan Gaara dan Matsuri. Bisa-bisanya foto seperti ini malah jadi gosip.

"Hahahaha…" aku tertawa kecil. Rasanya lucu baru kali ini aku merasa senang digosipin. Ya habisnya kalau sama gadis yang disukai sih tak masalah.

"Jadi benar kan, kak? Itu pacar kakak? Siapa? Katakan padaku siapa gadis itu?" tanya Ino. Daripada penasaran, dia tampak lebih terlihat antusias.

"Err,…" Sebentar aku putar pandanganku dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang aslinya tak gatal. "Hmm, masa kau tak kenali siluet bayangan temanmu sendiri?" kataku memberi petunjuk. Tadinya aku ingin langsung bilang kalau itu 'Sakura'. "Dasar kalian ini pada bego apa, dilihat juga tahu, berapa banyak siswa Konoha yang punya warna rambut khas mencolok seperti…"

Blue Sapphire Ino dan Naruto seketika membulat.

"Wah, Teme, jangan-jangan dia…" si Dobe mulai heboh sendiri, "Cewek yang kirim surat cinta kutukan itu?"

"Haaaah? Bohong!" teriak Ino kencang, "Sakura? Kak Sasuke pacaran sama Sakura?"

Blush… Wajahku mulai terasa panas. Pasti semburat garis merah tampak di atas kedua belah pipiku.

"Hn,…" aku hanya mengerling dan menggulum senyum malu-malu.

"Wha~ kok bisa sih, Sakura bukannya suka sama Gaa…" Ino cepat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Mungkin merasa tak enak padaku kalau dia terlalu berterus terang. "Ahahaha~ tapi baguslah. Aku dukung. Kalau sama kak Sasuke, Sakura pasti bahagia." lanjut gadis pirang berkuncir ekor kuda itu kemudian, "Tapi masalahnya kok dia tak bilang apa-apa padaku sih. Dasar Sakura, awas kau ya." Ino hendak keluar mencari sahabatnya itu, namun langsung ku cegah.

"Sakura sebentar lagi ke sini kok." kataku, "Tunggu saja."

Iya, karena tadi di telepon Sakura bilang gitu. Aku percaya dan menunggu. Tapi sampai bel masuk berdering, gadis itu tak kunjung datang.

…

**=0=0=0=**

…

**Another Side Story : Senior~ Chapter 9**

'_Telepon yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, silahkan… bla..bla..bla…"_

"Heh, Uchiha!" tegur Kakashi-sensei. "Jangan main HP terus dong, tolong perhatikan pelajarannya."

"Hn." Aku mengangguk, pura-pura menurut dan lekas menyimpan ponselku. Tapi saat guru bermasker itu tak perhatikan, aku buka kembali plip biru metalikku dan cepat menekan tombol redial. Menghubungi kembali nomor yang sama terus berulang kali.

"_Telepon yang anda…."_

"Sial…" dengusku kesal. Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

"Heh, Teme, ngapain sih kamu daritadi?" bisik Naruto yang duduk di seberang bangkuku. Mungkin penasaran melihat gelagat anehku.

Aku hanya balas sekilas melirik ke arahnya. Enggan bercerita. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanya satu. Sakura. Kenapa ya, ponselnya jadi tak bisa dihubungi? Mungkin karena di kelas, dia sengaja me-non-aktifkannya.

Masalahnya aku cemas bukan sekedar karena rindu. Habis jam istirahat tadi Sakura sendiri yang sudah berjanji mau menemuiku, tapi dia malah tak datang. Lalu entah kenapa daritadi aku terus merasakan firasat buruk.

"Psstt, Sasu…" panggil Sai. Karena bangkunya berada di barisan depan yang jauh dariku, aku jadi tak begitu jelas mendengar ucapannya. Tapi dari gerak bibirnya terbaca, 'kata Ino, Sakura tak masuk kelas.'

Braakk…

Tanpa sadar, refleks aku berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Aksiku barusan langsung bikin kaget satu kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Maaf pak, saya permisi keluar." kataku yang tanpa menunggu persetujuannya langsung melangkah pergi, cepat membuka pintu dan berlari ke luar.

"Hoi, Teme!" panggil Naruto dari belakang dan tak kupedulikan.

…

…

…

Dimana?

Dimana?

Dimana?

Sakura….

Hhh~ hhh~ hhh~ hhh~ hhh~…

Sebentar aku berhenti sejenak mengatur kembali nafasku yang terengah. Mulai merasa lelah setelah berlarian, naik turun tangga dari satu gedung ke gedung lain mencari Sakura. Petunjuknya cuma atap. Sakura bilang tadi dia mencariku ke atap tapi aku tak tahu gedung mana yang dia maksud.

Mungkin memang mustahil dia masih ada di sana sedang sekarang sudah berlalu lebih dari satu jam sejak terakhir dia menghubungiku. Tapi aku tak tahu kemana lagi harus mencarinya. Bagiku tak masalah dimanapun Sakura sekarang berada, asalkan tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Sewaktu aku hendak naik mengecek atap gedung berikutnya, di tangga aku berpapasan dengan beberapa orang siswi yang tampak terkejut dan ketakutan melihatku.

"Sa, Sasuke…"

Aku tahu ada yang tak beres melihat reaksi mereka.

"Heh, kalian tahu sesuatu? Tahu dimana Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Ehm, ka, kami… kami…" mereka gelagapan dan bersikap makin mencurigakan.

"Cepat katakan!" bentakku tak sabaran.

"Hiiii~…"

…

…

…

Braak…

Langsung saja kudobrak pintu itu. Kemarahanku memuncak, tak bisa lagi menahan diri saat tahu mereka sudah melukai Sakura. Kalau saja si Dobe tak cepat datang dan mencegahku, pasti sudah kuhabisi mereka semua. Tak peduli pria atau wanita, tak kumaafkan tangan-tangan kotor itu berani menyentuh Sakura-ku yang berharga.

"Sa.. su.. ke…" panggil Sakura dengan suara serak dan bergetar. Emeraldnya menatapku nanar.

Hatiku miris melihat kondisinya. Gadis yang kucintai menangis, tampak berantakan, basah dan terluka. Langsung saja kupeluk dia, "Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih menjagamu." bisikku. "Hal seperti ini tak akan pernah terulang lagi. Aku janji, Sakura."

…

…

…

"Ini salahku. Aku tahu Sakura terluka karena aku. Aku sudah gagal melindunginya. Tapi itu tak akan pernah terulang lagi. Mulai sekarang akan kujaga dia baik-baik. Aku juga tak akan biarkan orang lain, bahkan diriku sendiri menyakitinya. Aku berjanji." ucapku sungguh-sungguh pada pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi terus menatapku tajam, bicara ketus dan memarahiku. "Karenanya, aku mohon kak Sasori, biarkan aku menemui Sakura ya, pliiss…" pintaku.

"Hhhh~…" Sasori menghela nafas panjang seraya menurunkan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di dada. "Yaah, sebenarnya aku tak rela. Aku masih marah padamu. Bisa-bisanya kau sebut dirimu lelaki dan pacar Sakura kalau nyatanya kau tak bisa lindungi dia. Tapi kalau kularang kalian bertemu juga pasti Sakura akan kecewa. Jadi baiklah, terpaksa aku ijinkan kau jenguk dia."

Cklek… Sasori membukakan pintu kamar Sakura untukku.

"Sebentar saja ya, dan jangan ganggu dia. Sakura masih tidur."

"Hn." Aku mengerti.

Grep…

Sasori mencengkeram sebelah bahuku sesaat sebelum aku masuk ke kamar itu. "Kutinggalkan kalian berdua, tapi tolong jaga sikapmu."

"Ng?" aku mengernyit, tak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Kau jangan berpikir untuk menyerangnya saat dia tidur." lanjut Sasori.

"Haaah?" Mendengar perkataannya membuatku cengo sejenak, "Kak, mana mungkin aku…"

"Sudah kuperingatkan. Awas kalau kau berani melakukannya pada adikku."

Glek… Mendadak aku jadi tegang bahkan untuk sekedar menelan ludah. Sepertinya ancaman Sasori itu serius.

…

…

…

"Duuh~…" ringisku sembari mengusap kepalaku yang tadi kena jitak. Sakitnya masih terasa. Tapi untung saja Sasori tak sampai tonjok wajah tampanku. Walau akhirnya aku tetap merasa kecewa dia mengusirku pulang setelah memergoki aku dan Sakura berciuman.

"Maaf Sasuke, kakakku _over protective_." kata Sakura, tampak merasa bersalah.

"Hn. Sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Aku ngerti kok." Sekarang aku hanya harus berhati-hati lain kali jangan sampai ketahuan Sasori. "Sampai besok, Sakura." pamitku.

Sakura balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sasu."

"Hn."

Baru saja aku berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Sakura kembali menarikku dan membuatku terkejut.

"Sasu… cup~…" bibirku dikecupnya. "Rahasiakan ini dari Sasori-nii." bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih." ucapnya kemudian, langsung berlari-lari kecil kembali ke dalam rumah.

Aku tertawa pelan. Merasa bahagia. Tuh cewek sekarang jadi agresif. Hmm, tapi aku suka Sakura yang seperti ini. Ya, sangat suka. Dan terima kasih juga Sakura, tadi kau sudah bilang kalau kau pun menyukaiku.

…

**=0=0=0=**

…

**Another Side Story : Senior~ Chapter 10**

Aku pernah bertanya padanya, _"Bisakah kau menyukaiku? Hanya aku seorang. Cintai aku."_

Lalu gadis itu pun akhirnya memberikan jawaban. "_Aishiteru, Sasuke-senpai."_

Aku senang perasaanku terbalas. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa tutupi keresahan hati, kecemburuan dan perasaan takutku akan kehilangan dirinya saat melihat Sakura berjalan dan bercengkerama bersama Gaara.

Sakura, aku ingin percayai cintamu padaku sepenuhnya tanpa terganggu perasaan di masa lalu.

"Kau milikku, kan?" bisikku di telinga gadis itu seraya makin memeluknya erat.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajahku yang jauh lebih tinggi. Dalam diam, mata kami hanya saling bertatapan. Dia tampak bertanya-tanya, mungkin heran sekaligus terkejut. Dengan paksa tadi aku langsung menariknya, menciumnya dan memeluknya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersamanya." lanjutku terus terang.

"Sasuke, aku…"

"Jangan buat aku cemburu, Sakura." potongku cepat, makin kutatap emeraldnya lekat. "Kau milikku, kan?" kalimatku barusan tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan, melainkan penegasan. 'Sakura, kau milikku.' Aku ingin yakinkan itu padanya.

Gadis itu terkekeh lantas memperlihatkan satu senyuman. Dia taruh sebelah tangannya di pipiku dan membelaiku lembut. "Iya, Sasu. Aku milikmu. Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Gaara itu cuma masa lalu." jelasnya padaku.

Aku sungguh merasa lega mendengarnya.

"Percayalah padaku." lanjut Sakura seraya mendaratkan kecupan singkat di sudut bibirku.

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku percaya." balasku.

…

…

…

Tapi tetap saja sejauh mana aku bisa tahan dan percaya kalau kali ini kulihat Gaara mencoba mencium Sakura.

Buk… Kupukul lelaki sialan itu sampai tersungkur.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan padanya?" geramku seraya menarik leher kemeja seragam Gaara.

Gaara berdecih, menyeka pipi kirinya yang tadi kena pukul. "Hanya mencoba mengambil kembali milikku." balas pemuda itu sambil menyeringai.

"Beraninya kau…" desisku.

Buk… kupukul lagi wajahnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Aku benar-benar kesal.

Buk… pukul lagi lebih keras.

"Sialan!" teriakku penuh amarah.

Buk…

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Sakura. "Hentikan, Sasuke!" tanganku lekas ditahannya sebelum pukulan ke lima berhasil kulayangkan. "Cukup. Jangan pukul dia lagi." cegah Sakura.

Tak bisa kupercaya dia lebih membelanya?

'Aaarrrgghhh~… Menyebalkan!' marahku dalam hati. Langsung saja aku melengos pergi meninggalkan mereka. Bahkan menghiraukan Sakura yang menangis dan memohon maaf padaku. Tak kudengarkan penjelasannya.

Terserah!

Aku tak peduli.

Mungkin hubungan kami hanya akan sampai disini.

…

…

…

"Sasuke…"

Grep… Langkahku terhenti kala kedua lengan putih itu melingkar dipinggangku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." kata Sakura di balik punggungku yang dipeluknya erat dari belakang. "Maaf Sasuke. Aku yang bodoh. Aku yang tak berguna. Aku yang tak peka. Tak memikirkan perasaanmu. Kau boleh marah. Kau boleh memukulku. Kau boleh mencaciku. Tak apa. Asal kau tak acuhkan aku. Tak meninggalkanku. Aku mohon Sasuke, tetaplah disisiku."

Hatiku bergetar mendengar perkataannya. Tak kukira Sakura akan mengejarku. Kupikir setelah Gaara membalas cintanya, Sakura tak akan peduli lagi padaku. Tapi sekarang, dia menangis, terisak dibelakangku, karena aku. Aku yang membuatnya menangis. Padahal aku sudah berjanji tak akan menyakitinya. Melihat Sakura sekarang aku sungguh yakin dia tulus mencintaiku.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu Sasu, makanya kukejar. Sudah kubilang tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Percayalah padaku. Padahal kau sendiri yang membantuku menghapusnya. Memberiku kebahagiaan lain yang tak pernah kusesali. Gaara adalah masa lalu. Dan aku memilihmu." kata Sakura.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku, masih setengah tak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Aku suka Sasuke." jawabnya penuh semangat. "Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka…."

"Cukup." potongku. Kupikir aku tak boleh lagi bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Cemburu karena hal sepele. Padahal sudah jelas Sakura menyukaiku. Melihat wajah manisnya sekarang, amarahku reda. Makin dia tak bisa kuabaikan, perasaanku padanya makin besar.

"Sasu…"

Perlahan kuangkat sedikit dagu Sakura lalu memberikannya satu kecupan lembut diatas bibir, "Aku percaya. Dan aku juga menyukaimu." balasku sepenuh hati.

Seketika itu kulihat senyum Sakura mengembang, pipinya merona merah. Dia pasti malu tapi sangat bahagia, sama sepertiku.

"Aaah~…" Aku menghela nafas lega. Menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang, Sakura."

"Hn." Gadis itu mengangguk. Belum kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengajaknya, dia duluan yang langsung merangkul erat lenganku.

'Senangnya…' pikirku.

Dan juga mungkin pikirnya.

'Bisa berjalan seperti ini lagi bersamamu.'

…

**Another Side Story**

**~ F.I.N ~**

**Next to…. +PLUS chapter **

.

.

Special Thanks to...

**Minight, Hoshino Kumiko, Haruka Hayashibara, Fresh Tomatoes, Kuroruyama, FelsonSpitfire, AoLia Seiya, Rannada Youichi, Chini VAN, hidetied, Kogayama Hanasaki, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Dua Puluh Empat, Uyumi Prida-chan, HanRieRye, Ryouta Shiroi,...**

yang udah bersedia RnR FF Senior I Love U sebelumnya…*Senangnya* terima kasih... m(_ _)m

Yang berkenan silahkan Review juga FF ini ya, hehe~ :D

Yo, chapter berikutnya baru sekuel dari SENIOR I Love U…


	2. Chapter 2

Sepasang manusia yang berbeda jenis bertemu. Itu adalah takdir. Seperti aku yang memang hadir demi dirimu, aku tak merasa sayang walau kuberikan segalanya. Di dunia ini, diantara sekian banyak orang, aku bertemu denganmu.

Sakura, aku mencintaimu…

**My Lovely Junior**

**Chapter: **2/2  
**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO **and all character in Naruto belong to** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**~Happy Reading~**

…

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan dengan jujur Haruno-san, apa alasanmu masuk Akatsuki?"

Gadis cantik berhelain _soft-pink_ sebahu itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Manik Emerald hijaunya bergulir. Jidat lebarnya sedikit berkerut. Sebentar dia topang wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Tampak sedang berpikir keras. Aku jadi geli sendiri melihat reaksinya yang bingung seakan baru saja kuajukan pertanyaan selevel sulitnya soal Matematika.

"Hmm, aku masuk Akatsuki karena ingin jadi dokter. Selain itu,…" Jeda sejenak, Sakura tersenyum nakal seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, "Tentu saja untuk mengejar Senior yang kucintai, hehe~…"

"Hn." Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku, tak menunjukkan reaksi berlebih mendengar jawabannya. "Siapa senior yang kau maksud itu?" tanyaku datar.

Sakura mengembungkan sebelah pipinya. Mungkin kesal karena aku pura-pura tak mengerti maksudnya. "Ya, siapa lagi, tentu saja pacar tercintaku." kata Sakura.

"Hmm, memang siapa orang yang kau cintai itu, jangan-jangan si Saba…"

"Sasu, Sasu,…" potong Sakura cepat. "Bukan Saba, tapi Sasu, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau dengar, pacarku itu Sasuke Uchiha! Puas?"

"Ng? Sungguh bukan Sabaku Gaara?" godaku sekali lagi.

Dan itu bikin Sakura tambah kesal, "Iih, kau ini, masih saja suka bahas soal Gaara. Kenapa sih Sasu? Hampir lima tahun kita pacaran masih saja kau ragukan cintaku. Sebal!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku nyengir, walau rada miris juga saat mengingatnya. "Habis, tak kusangka si Gaara itu ternyata cukup pintar sampai berhasil masuk Universitas elit seperti Akatsuki. Dan kau lagi, malah ikut-ikutan masuk Akatsuki. Bahkan berada di fakultas yang sama dengannya. Apa seperti dulu, kau masuk sekolah yang sama karena ingin kejar cintanya?"

"Yeeh, kan sudah kubilang aku masuk Akastuki karena mengejarmu, Sasuke Baka! Kalau kau tak kuliah disana aku juga tak akan mengejarmu ke sana, Dasar gak peka!" Sakura makin marah. "Mana kutahu kalau Gaara juga punya minat yang sama denganku ke kedokteran. Jadi bukan salahku kalau dia masih jadi seniorku."

"Hn."

"Huff~ sudahlah. Terserah kau." Sakura menyerah. "Aku lelah. Kau selalu saja bahas soal ini. Apa tak bosan?"

"Hn." Aku menggeleng pelan, kembali menggodanya.

"Aaaahh~ Sasu~…" rengek Sakura sambil cemberut. Dia lekas beranjak dari bangkunya dan memilih duduk di pangkuanku. "Bagaimana caranya supaya kau yakin padaku, heuh?" tanya gadis itu seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku.

"Menurutmu?" aku malah balik bertanya.

Dia sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, membuat satu senyum menantang. Disibakkannya helaian rambut panjangnya kebelakang telinga dan mulai mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Aku sudah mengerti apa maunya saat kulihat emerald itu terpejam. Saat tak ada lagi jarak diantara kami, lekas saja onyx-ku kusembunyikan dan biarkan indera lain kini lebih berperan aktif untuk dapat saling merasakan.

Peluk, cium, kusentuh dia lebih banyak dan lebih mesra. Sampai pasokan udara kami benar-benar habis, aku kembali mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan _french kiss_ tadi yang sempat tertunda. Tapi kalau seperti ini saja tak cukup memuaskanku.

"Kyaaa~…" Sakura menjerit kaget saat aku mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang.

"Sasuke…" pekik gadis itu dengan wajah merona merah, "Mau apa ka…."

"Hmmph…." Langsung saja kubungkam kembali bibir itu dengan bibirku. 'Jangan munafik Sakura, kau juga menikmatinya kan?' pikirku, jadi geli sendiri saat Sakura yang asalnya berontak kini balas mencium dan memelukku. Bahkan dengan agresifnya dia sampai meremas belakang rambut ravenku.

Bagus, kalau seperti ini terus mungkin kami bisa…

_'__Nee ki koe masuka…'_ Rythem-Harumonia itu mengalun, sejenak menyita perhatian.

"Hmm, ponselku…" kata Sakura, cepat melepaskan pagutannya. "Ada telepon, Sasu…"

"Nanti saja, sebentar lagi…" kataku manja, enggan membiarkannya beranjak dari sisiku.

"Iya, makanya sebentar. Cuma angkat telepon doang." kata Sakura seraya mendorongku jauh. Dia lekas mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja. "Tuh kan, telepon dari orang penting." lanjut gadis itu sambil melirikku dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hallo, nii-san?"

"Jiaaah~…" aku mendengus kecewa mengetahuinya. "Sa~so~ri~…" Lagi-lagi kenapa setiap kali kami hampir melakukannya, dia pasti selalu muncul dan mengganggu.

Tch,…

Aku layangkan pandanganku memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar. "Dia tak pasang cctv di sini, kan?" gumamku sambil celingak-celinguk, karena rasanya aku seperti diawasi bahkan saat berada di kamarku sendiri.

"Iya, Sasuke cuma bantu mengerjakan tugasku kok." kata Sakura, masih berbicara dengan Sasori di telepon. Sebentar dia rapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Hmm, tentu saja di ruang santai. Haha~ mana mungkin kan, sekali pun aku tak pernah masuk kamar Sasuke tuh." Sakura sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya dan terkekeh melihatku.

Hn, pintar bohong juga dia. Sakura memang datang buat mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Tapi itu cuma selingan dari kebanyakan waktu yang kami habiskan untuk mengobrol dan bermesraan. Memang benar Sakura tak pernah sekali pun masuk kamarku, melainkan berkali-kali, haha~…

"Ng? kami tidak berdua, disini ada Ayame kok." jelas Sakura pada Sasori.

Ya, di rumah ini memang tak hanya kami berdua tapi ada juga Ayame. Dan tentu saja _maid_ itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah sementara aku dan Sakura asyik berduaan.

"Hah, sekarang?" Sakura tampak panik. "Oh, iya, iya, baik. Aku akan secepatnya kesana. Jaa~…" usai menutup telepon, dia langsung sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, baru mulai bangun dari ranjang. "Sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, Chiyo-baa datang. Kami mau sama-sama menjemputnya ke _airport_."

"Mendadak sekali."

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku pulang dulu ya Sasu~"

"Aku antar." tawarku, bersiap mengambil kunci mobil.

"Tidak usah. Sasori-nii sudah menjemputku. Barusan dia telepon katanya sudah sampai di jalan depan komplek."

"Hah? Cepet amat."

"Iya~ makanya aku harus buru-buru supaya dia tak curiga." gumam Sakura, "Baiklah, aku pergi." pamit gadis itu.

"Eh, heh, tunggu!" panggilku kembali. Sakura sebentar menoleh. Aku cepat dekati dia. "Sasori pasti membunuhku kalau lihat kau begini." kataku seraya membenarkan satu kancing kemeja Sakura yang terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya.

"Hahaha~ iya." dengan wajah merona gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih. Sampai nanti." ucapnya sebelum pergi seraya mengecup sebelah pipiku.

"Hn."

BLAM…

Dari balkon kamar masih kupandangi gadis musim semi itu, tampak berlari-lari kecil keluar gerbang rumah menuju sebuah mobil yang menunggu dan lekas membawanya pergi. Rasanya sayang, aku kecewa setiap kali melihatnya pergi dariku meski pasti dia akan kembali lagi padaku. Yang kuinginkan adalah Sakura selalu ada di sisiku. Tak perlu sesekali datang dan pamit pulang ke tempat yang berbeda denganku.

Aku berjalan menuju laci di sebuah lemari. Kuambil sebuah kotak kecil berbalut _velvet_ biru didalamnya. Sewaktu kubuka, tampak sebuah cincin cantik dengan batu berlian kecil berbentuk hati. Jantungku berdebar kala memikirkan rencana itu.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kuberikan ini pada Sakura."

Akan kutegaskan perasaanku padanya.

…

**=0=0=0=0=**

…

Sebuah motor City Sport-One hitam berhenti tepat di depan pintu Ichiraku café. Seseorang tampak turun dari motor itu lantas melepaskan helm ber-google yang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan helaian rambut _soft-pink_ panjang terurai. Sebentar gadis cantik itu tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan. Dengan ceria melepas kepergian sang pengendara yang sudah mengantarnya jauh ke tempat ini.

Saking kesalnya melihat pemandangan itu, aku nyaris memecahkan gelas jus tomat dalam genggamanku. Tapi untung saja masih bisa kukendalikan perasaanku dan menghalau jauh kecemburuan itu. Berpikirlah positif Sasuke, pasti ada alasan tepat kenapa Sakura datang terlambat dan malah diantar Gaara.

"Maaf. Aku ikut kuliah tambahan jadi baru keluar kelas jam dua siang. Kau bilang kau akan marah kalau aku terlambat. Jadi sewaktu Gaara menawariku tumpangan, aku bersedia ikut. Tapi sepertinya tindakanku salah ya~…" Sakura yang sedari tadi menundukkan pandangan kini sedikit melirikku.

"Hn, kau benar. Aku lebih suka kau datang terlambat daripada melihatmu bersamanya."

"Maafkan aku. Tak akan kuulangi lagi." ucap Sakura dengan wajah tampak menyesal. "Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Diam sejenak, aku masih picingkan mata dan menatapnya tajam. Tetap bersikap dingin.

Sakura lekas menyambar kedua tanganku. "Sasuke~ aku mohon…" pintanya penuh harap.

Ugh~ siapa yang tahan lihat _puppy eyes_ emeraldnya. "Hn. Baiklah." kataku, akhirnya bersedia memaafkan Sakura.

Senyum ceria kembali tampak di wajah cantiknya, "Terima kasih Sasuke."

"…"

"Ng, lalu ada apa? Katamu ada yang ingin dibicarakan." tanya Sakura _to the point_.

Sebentar kugulirkan pandangku, mulai merasa gugup. Kembali ragu untuk terus melanjutkan percakapan ini. Tapi kalau tak cepat kukatakan, aku takut tak temukan kesempatan lain sebagus cerahnya cuaca hari ini. Lalu karena semuanya juga sudah dipersiapkan jadi memang aku harus…

"Sasu~.. Sasuke?" panggil Sakura, membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau kenapa sih? Wajahmu berubah tegang. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau punya masalah? Katakan padaku."

"Eu~ ya." Aku mulai berani mengangkat tegak wajahku, serius menatap Sakura. "Memang ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Sakura mengernyit, dia terdiam menanti aku bicara.

"Sakura, aku… aku pikir sebaiknya sekarang kita jangan lagi pacaran."

Senyum di wajah gadis itu seketika pudar setelah mendengar ucapanku. "A, apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, aku tak mau lagi pacaran denganmu." kembali kuulangi maksud itu.

"Jangan bercanda, kau tak serius mengatakannya kan?" tanya Sakura.

Rahangku mengeras, kedua tanganku terkepal, "Tidak, aku serius." jawabku terus terang.

"Ha ha ha~ Sasuke, aku, aku bilang jangan bercanda." kata gadis itu disertai tawa yang terdengar memaksa. Bibir Sakura bergetar sementara cairan bening mulai tampak menumpuk diatas iris emeraldnya. "Jangan jadikan itu candaan, baka!"

"Makanya kubilang aku serius. Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku sudah tak mau lagi pacaran denganmu!" balasku.

"Ka, kau mau kita putus?" bisik Sakura pelan, dengan suara tercekat.

Aku palingkan wajahku, enggan menjawabnya. Melihat sikap dinginku, gadis itu lekas menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Menahan isak serta tangis yang tak bisa lagi dia tahan. Aku makin tak enak hati menghadapinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa karena kau masih marah?" tanya Sakura, emosinya makin terlihat, "Apa karena Gaara lagi? Bukannya tadi kau bilang, kau memaafkanku. Mengertilah Sasuke, aku bukannya sengaja. Sungguh, karena situasinya tadi seperti itu aku terpaksa melakukannya. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal. Tak kukira kau akan semarah ini hanya karena aku jalan sama Gaara. Kenapa kau tetap tak mau percaya? Berulang kali aku selalu bilang, aku tak punya perasaan sedikitpun padanya. Itu sudah lama berakhir. Gaara tak pernah ada lagi di hatiku. Perasaanku semuanya untukmu. Jadi tolong jangan meragukanku."

"Hn."

"Jangan 'Hn' doang, katakan sesuatu!" bentak Sakura, "Katakan kalau kau tadi cuma bercanda. Kau sungguh tak ingin putus dariku!"

"…"

"Sasuke, jawab!" desak Sakura.

"Ini bukan soal Gaara." jawabku.

"Apa? Lalu apa? Apa ada alasan lain? Gadis lain? Kau, apa sebenarnya kau suka pada gadis lain, heuh? Kau tak mau pacaran denganku lagi karena ada gadis lain?"

Braakk…

Aku lekas berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. "Jangan asal tuduh!" desisku, lalu tanpa basi-basi memilih melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terhenyak dan menatapku tak percaya. Sampai aku keluar menuju taman belakang café, Sakura masih syok dan duduk terdiam.

Disinilah taruhannya.

Kugenggam erat seutas pita yang sudah kupersiapkan. Kalau 10 detik Sakura tak beranjak mengejarku, aku kalah dan mungkin sungguh akan benar-benar kehilangan dirinya.

10

9

8

7

Aku mulai cemas. Lima detik berlalu dan dia masih diam.

4

3

Aah~ akhirnya. Senyumku mengembang seketika melihat Sakura bangkit berdiri lalu cepat berlari keluar menghampiriku.

2

1

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura.

Sreet… Langsung saja kusodorkan benda dalam genggamanku itu tepat kehadapannya. Sebuah cincin yang terikat pada pita balon gas warna-warni yang jumlahnya belasan.

Emerald itu membulat, "Aaa…" Saking terkejutnya gadis berhelaian merah muda itu sampai tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Sakura, maaf sudah buatmu salah paham. Maksudku tadi bukan minta putus. Tapi aku memang sungguh tak ingin lagi pacaran denganmu. Aku inginkan lebih dari hubungan itu." Perasaan tegang mulai menyelimutiku. Wajahku serasa terbakar. _Blushing_ berat. Merasa panas saking malunya. "Aku memang bukan pria romantis, jadi mungkin tak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik." Kutatap kembali Sakura lekat-lekat. "_Kono ore-sama to kekkon shiro!_" ucapku dengan tegas.

"Sasu…"

"Menikahlah denganku!" kulamar gadis yang paling kucintai, paling berarti dalam hidupku dengan setulus hati.

"…"

Bukannya menjawab atau menunjukkan reaksi gembira. Satu senyum tipis pun tak muncul di wajahnya yang tegang. Sakura terdiam dan malah menundukkan kepalanya. Aku jadi putus asa. Apa dia tak suka dengan cara atau ajakanku? Apa aku terlalu cepat? Apa perasaannya padaku tak sampai sejauh itu? Apa bagi Sakura sebenarnya aku tak begitu berarti?

"Hmm, ya, aku mengerti." gumamku pelan. "Kalau kau tak suka, aku tak akan memaksa. Tapi aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang. Ambil cincinnya kalau kau mau, atau ini akan lepas dan terbang jauh bersama perasaanku. Kau terima atau tolak aku…"

Perlahan kukendurkan genggamanku pada pita itu. Cincinnya nyaris terlepas, begitu pula dengan perasaanku yang seakan terhempas. Mungkin memang bukan takdirnya aku dan Sakura…

Greep….

Dengan cepat Sakura menyambar cincinnya dan langsung berhambur memelukku.

"Sakura…" aku cukup terkejut dengan reaksinya.

'Tentu saja, Sasuke." kata Sakura, berbicara dengan lembut di telingaku. "Aku terima. Tak hanya cincin dan lamarannya, aku terima dirimu sepenuhnya."

Aku tak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tak tersenyum. Bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia. Luar biasa senang mendengar jawabannya. "Sungguh?" tanyaku masih setengah tak percaya. Aku kendurkan dekapannya dan menatap emerald-nya lekat-lekat. "Kalau begitu…"

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Maka kulepaskan untaian pita yang membelit cincin itu. Membuat balon-balonnya berterbangan jauh, tinggi ke atas langit biru yang cerah. Bukan membawa perasaan kecewa melainkan menggambarkan masa depan yang masih jauh terbentang luas. Masa depan yang akan kami jalani penuh kebahagiaan. Mulai sekarang, dengan banyak harapan, seraya kusematkan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura, aku janjikan semua itu padanya.

"_Aishiteru…_" ucapku sembari kembali mendekapnya erat lantas mengecup bibir Sakura lembut.

"_Aishiteru mo~… Sasuke-kun_." balas Sakura, "_Arigatou~…_"

…

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

…

Aku tersentak, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sepasang tangan putih tiba-tiba merangkulku dari belakang. Kugulirkan onyx-ku melihat kepala berhelaian merah muda yang menelusup diantara jenjang leherku.

"Sasuke~ pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" bisik wanita itu. Ya, dia bukan lagi seorang gadis sekarang, melainkan seorang wanita. Sakura Haruno. Eh, salah… kuralat. Sakura Uchiha, istriku.

"Hn. Belum. Masih banyak dan ini harus selesai besok. Sepertinya aku akan lembur." kataku, disela kesibukanku berkutat dengan laptop, catatan dan berkas laporan kerja.

Sakura mendengus. Hembusan nafas sejuknya terasa menggelitik kulitku. "Hmm, baiklah. Lanjutkan. Semangat ya. Kalau gitu aku tidur duluan. _Oyasumi_~…" kata Sakura lantas mencium pipiku.

Sedikit kulirik dia saat berlalu pergi. Melihat sosoknya dari belakang, dengan helaian rambut terikat digelung keatas, memperlihatkan jenjang kulit leher mulusnya. Lalu tubuhnya yang berbalut gaun tidur _silk_ lembut tipis tampak begitu menggoda. Kalau disuruh pilih antara terus duduk sepanjang malam bekerja di luar jam kerjaku seharian dengan menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Sakura, tentu saja aku pilih mengabaikan tumpukan berkas itu dan langsung beranjak ke tempatnya

"Sasu~…" kaget Sakura saat aku tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya. "Apa yang kau…" cepat kubungkam perkataannya. Sebentar mencium wanita itu. "Hmmp, Sasu, pekerjaanmu?" ucapnya disela pagutan.

"Sstt, ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih penting malam ini. Kau bersedia membantuku, kan?" bisikku sambil menyeringai.

Emerald itu mengerling, menghindari tatapan onyx-ku yang menggoda. Sakura tampak malu-malu tapi aku yakin dia mengerti apa mauku.

…

…

…

Tok…tok…tok…

Bunyi ketukan pintu itu terdengar mengusik, sejenak menghentikan aktifitas kami. Aku dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Kutatap dia dengan wajah kecewa saat wanita itu putuskan untuk menyingkirkanku dan cepat beranjak dari ranjang.

"Ugh~ ganggu aja. Baru juga mulai." dengusku.

"Jangan gitu Sasu~…" kata Sakura, berjalan menuju pintu kamar sembari membenarkan kembali kaitan bra-nya yang terlepas di balik gaun tidur. "Kau sudah tahu kan dia siapa." lanjut Sakura.

Kulirik jam dinding yang terpasang di sisi tembok kamar. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul satu malam. Ya, aku tahu siapa yang datang mengganggu kami di jam segini. Memang bukan Sasori, melainkan…

"Kaa-chan…" seru seorang bocah manis berusia tiga tahun itu saat Sakura membukakan pintu.

"Chizu…" panggil Sakura, "Ada apa?"

"Mau pipis…" jawab si bocah dengan wajah polosnya yang lucu.

Sakura terkekeh, lalu dengan senang hati mengantarnya ke kamar mandi.

Bosan menunggu, aku juga ikut bangkit dan mengikuti mereka. Rasa kesalku tadi seketika hilang kala melihat mereka berdua. Istri dan anakku. Chizuru Uchiha. Anak perempuan manis yang lahir sebagai bukti cintaku dan Sakura.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kembali tidur ya nak." kata Sakura seraya membantu merapihkan piyama Chizuru.

Anak itu menggeleng pelan, tangan kecilnya cepat mencengkeram baju Sakura. "Kaa-chan, Chiju atut tidul cendili. Chiju mau tidur di kamal Kaa-chan yaa~…."

"Hmm, baiklah." jawab Sakura.

"Heeh, tidak bisa." cegahku.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau bicarakan? Biar saja Chizu tidur sama-sama kita."

"Stt,…" desisku sembari men-_death glare_-nya. Dasar Sakura gak peka, apa dia tak berpikir kalau terus membiarkan Chizuru tidur bersama, aktifitasku dengannya kan jadi terganggu.

Kuhiraukan Sakura lantas menghampiri anakku itu. Aku berjongkok menyamakan tinggiku dengannya.

"Chizu sayang, kau ingat apa yang selalu Too-san bilang? Kau seorang Uchiha, kan?" tanyaku.

Anak kecil itu menggangguk.

"Bagus, jadi karena kau seorang Uchiha, kau tak boleh takut. Hup…" kupangku Chizuru dan lekas membawanya ke kamar, "Kau harus berani tidur sendiri." kataku.

"Sasuke, kau ini…" protes Sakura.

…

Sampai di kamar Chizuru, kamar cantik yang ditata unik bernuansa biru dan merah muda, lekas kubaringkan dia di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Sakura membantu membenarkan letak bantal dan menyelimutinya. Dia juga mengatur kembali boneka-boneka yang banyak berserakan disekitar.

"Oyasumi~…" bisik Sakura seraya mengecup kening Chizuru dan membelai rambut raven yang persis milikku itu.

"Kaa-chan, Too-chan…" panggil Chizuru. Emeraldnya yang serupa Sakura menatap teduh. Tangannya menggapai tangan Sakura, tak ingin dilepaskan.

"Hn. Tenang saja, akan kami temani kau sampai tidur." kataku pada Chizuru, "Jadi cepat tutup matamu, udah malem."

Chizuru mengangguk, menurut memejamkan matanya. Sementara dia mulai menikmati setiap belaian lembut Sakura yang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, manjanya sama sepertimu." bisik Sakura menyindirku.

Aku kerucutkan bibirku, "Hn, wajah tidurnya sama jeleknya denganmu." balasku.

"Apa?" Sakura melotot, "Kau mengatai Chizu jelek?"

Aku lekas menggeleng, "Tidak. Cantik. Putriku sangat cantik seperti ibunya." pujiku.

"Halah, gombal." balas Sakura, setengah bercanda. Kembali dia tatap Chizuru sambil tersenyum. "Kupikir dia sama mempesonanya denganmu."

"Hmm, ya tentu saja, dia kan seorang Uchiha." kataku bangga.

Saat dirasa Chizuru sudah tertidur lelap, diam-diam kami keluar dari kamarnya. Aku cium dulu keningnya dan doakan dia agar bermimpi indah.

…

"Sasuke, kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia." kata Sakura, berjalan sambil merangkul lenganku. Kepalanya sengaja dia sandarkan dibahuku.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tak perlu kau katakan pun aku sudah tahu. Aku juga sama, Sakura. Aku sangat bahagia miliki kau dan juga Chizuru." ucapku seraya mendekapnya erat.

"Sasu~…"

"Hn. Karena Chizu sudah tidur. Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi lagi Sakura…"

"Kyaaaa~…" Sakura terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala _brindal style_ sampai ke kamar kami.

"Sama-sama kita buat banyak Uchiha kecil, hehe~..." lanjutku.

"Sasuke~…" Dengan wajah merona istriku itu menatapku malu-malu.

BLAM…

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Tanpa gangguan lagi kami nikmati malam panjang berdua penuh cinta.

…

**~ F.I.N ~**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**AfterWord:**

Ya-Ha~… \(^-^)/ Kali ini benar-benar FIN, hehehe~… *maybe*

Yupz, karena SasuSaku sudah menikah dan Chizuru lahir. Sudah dipastikan mereka berhasil melakukannya tanpa gangguan dari Sasori^-^..

Btw soal adegan lamaran Sasuke, apa kesannya lebay banget ya (=_=")… terinspirasi dari MV Super Junior – No Other. Sambil ngiler bayangin Yesung berikan cincin terikat balon itu untukku... kyaaaa~… #Bletak *dilempar bakiak*

Soal nama, bingung juga cari yang cocok buat anak SasuSaku. Tadinya mau "Chidori" biar kesannya masih Sasuke banget, tapi ga jadi, dan akhirnya memilih "Chizuru" yang berarti "Seribu bangau" terdengar lebih manis, bukan? Hehe~… *teringat judul lagu GazettE favorit gw*…

Seperti biasa saya benar-benar ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada anda semua yang udah baca FF saya yang GaJe ini. Syukur klo ceritanya suka dan maaf klo masih jauh dari yang diharapkan. Karena itulah Review sangat diharapkan… m(_ _)m

OK, See you in the other FanFiction by FuRaHeart

Jaa~ (^-^)/


End file.
